Master May I
by smmiskimen
Summary: DRABBLE FIC! 100 WORD CHAPTERS! Edward is Bella's Master and is very particular in the playroom. But his sweet pet knows how to make him happy. E&B, AH, OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Due to the issues on fanficton with the deletion of stories for content, I have removed the rest of this story and you can find it, in it's entirety, on the writers coffee shop library under the same penname, smmiskimen.**

* * *

><p>Master May I Chapter 1<p>

I hear him walk into the room; his steps echo across the areas of exposed concrete. I'm kneeling facing away from him, perfectly on my pillow. My hands are clasped behind my head, my knees are spread as far as they can go, and my chest is pushed out just how my master likes it. I can only see the floor between my knees as my eyes are downcast. My master doesn't allow me to look at him unless he specifically requests it or I ask as he has ordered. His feet appear in front of me.

"Master may I…"


	2. Chapter 2 ALL CHAPTERS

**So I had pulled this down to the first chapter due to the mass pulling of fics on here, but I'm putting it back up, in it's entirety, in one long chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Master May I<p>

1

I hear him walk into the room; his steps echo across the areas of exposed concrete. I'm kneeling facing away from him, perfectly on my pillow. My hands are clasped behind my head, my knees are spread as far as they can go, and my chest is pushed out just how my master likes it. I can only see the floor between my knees as my eyes are downcast. My master doesn't allow me to look at him unless he specifically requests it or I ask as he has ordered. His feet appear in front of me.

"Master may I…"

2

"Master may I kiss your feet?" I ask, knowing he likes me to show my appreciation and adoration for him.

"Yes you may, my sweet pet," Master tells me and I graciously bend over, keeping my hands clasped firmly behind my head, and kiss the tops of his black boots.

I sit back up and keep my eyes down, still not looking at him as I haven't asked and he hasn't commanded.

I can already feel the heat and moisture building between my legs at the anticipation of our time in the playroom. I hope he lets me cum tonight.

3

"Inspection time," Master says and pulls out a precut length of board, placing it between my knees to check my spread for him. "Very nice, my sweet pet."

Master walks behind me and tugs on my wrists, attempting to make my grasp falter, but I hold tight, keeping my fingers tightly laced.

"Very nice, my sweet pet," Master says again and I want to purr under his praise.

Walking back around my body once more, he firmly grasps my breasts, lifting them and letting them drop. He slaps them back and forth for a moment before pinching my nipples roughly.

4

"Master may I moan?" I ask, fighting the urge to already do so, but I know my master doesn't allow me to vocalize my pleasure without his permission.

"Yes you may, sweet pet," Master gives me the green light and I wantonly moan for him and his ministrations.

He continues to pinch my nipples, twisting them to and fro until they are throbbing under his touch. I keep moaning at the desire his mere fingertips ignite deep in me, and I want to rub my thighs together for relief from the want building there, but Master will not allow it.

5

Master makes me wait for any sort of relief, just like he always does. But Master isn't cruel; he just knows he owns my pleasure, pain, punishment, and release. Master owns it all and I willingly submit to him. He is my everything.

"Sweet pet, you please Master with your moans, but now is quiet time," Master says as he releases my throbbing nipples, allowing the blood to pulsate under the pebbled flesh. I instantly go quiet.

Master has trained me well and I know if I behave and make him happy, he'll make me cum until I see stars.

6

I know he's told me to be quiet, but that is just for pleasurable sounds. I had to learn that in the beginning. Master never prohibits me asking questions, as long as they are respectful and within limits.

I need to look at him before I ask for what I want to do, and I know he is wearing his boots so the likelihood is good for my desire.

"Master may I look upon your body?" I ask, my voice giving away my want and need for him.

"Yes you may, sweet pet," he allows and I gaze upon Master.

7

I allow my eyes to rake over Master's body, but never look upon his eyes. I know they are a vivid green from our initial interview process, but Master does not allow me to look him directly in the eye, not even in public.

His coppery hair is disheveled and I can see him still in his work attire, button up white shirt, loosened black tie, black belt, and black slacks. His shirt sleeves are rolled slightly up, but I know he prefers to play in just his pants.

"Master may I undress you?" I ask. He grants my request.

8

I carefully get up onto my knees, knowing I can raise no further unless he allows it, and keep my eyes on the article of clothing I am working on, never on his face.

I start with the tie, stretching to reach the knot of it. Master sees my effort and bends over slightly to assist me. I'm short and he's tall so things can get difficult at times, and Master is almost always accommodating.

Loosening the tie, I slide it over his head, holding it in my hands.

Having an idea, I ask, "Master may I wear your tie?"

9

"Yes you may, sweet pet," Master responds with a gruff voice.

I know how much he loves me wearing his ties and belts, and how much he desires using them during scenes.

Master and I like breath play and his tie is always perfect for the job.

I slide the black silk over my head, pulling the knot up to my throat. I resume my task of disrobing Master, starting with the buttons of his crisp white shirt.

Slowly undoing each button, I stop my hands when the buttons reach the level of my face and use my mouth instead.

10

My lips and tongue work the remaining buttons and when the shirt is undone, Master slides it off of his silky skin, revealing his upper body to me.

He's glorious under the muted lights of the playroom, his muscles rippling under the skin, his body tense with desire to use me.

To remove his belt, I clasp my hands behind my head once more, using my teeth to undo the buckle, before biting the leather and pulling it free from the belt loops. I leave the belt hanging from my mouth and sit back on my heels, waiting for him.

11

Master slowly steps back from me and begins to circle my form. I keep my position on the floor for him, not moving even though I want to. The belt in my mouth keeps me from speaking and Master knows this.

"Have you been a good girl today?" Master asks me and I nod my answer.

Master doesn't allow me to touch myself when he's not here to see it, and I only disobeyed him once for that. Ten swats to my pussy with the leather paddle made me learn my lesson.

"Let's see how good you can be tonight."

12

Master is behind me at his workshop of tools. I know every instrument there because I clean them for him, making sure they are perfect when he wants to use them on my body. Master likes a variety so there are multiple paddles, floggers, crops, plugs, clamps, cuffs, vibrators, and every other imaginable tool he could use to elicit a reaction from me.

I hear him select an instrument but don't know what until I see the tip of the crop dangling in front of my face.

"Is my sweet pet's pussy ready for this?" Master asks, shaking the crop.

13

I know better to answer because I'll drop the belt, and he hasn't removed it from my mouth so it's to stay put for the time being.

Master takes the tip of the crop and runs it up the inside of one leg, across my soaked pussy, and back down the other, testing me for resistance. He finds none.

"Up on the table, inspection pose, now," Master orders.

I scramble on my knees to the wide stairs he build for me to climb up on my knees.

I take my stance. Master hums approvingly.

"Give me the belt, sweet pet."

14

I release my bite on Master's belt and he moves behind me, sweeping my long brown hair over my shoulder.

He wraps the belt around my wrists, securing it tightly, but not too tightly.

"What color are we, sweet pet?" Master asks as he tugs on his belt.

"Green, Master," I reply breathily, already overheated without even being played.

Just the thought of what Master might do to me gets me worked up.

Master moves back in front of me, raising the crop.

"No moving, no cumming, no sounds," Master commands as he makes the first smack against my pussy.

15

The first hit of the crop clips my already needy clit, and I bite my tongue to keep from moaning. Master knows how much I love him spanking my pussy.

He smacks me again and I can hear the moisture in the impact. I am always a dripping mess for Master.

I keep my eyes focused on the table between my knees, watching the crop come at me again and again, but I hold my position tightly, not moving, speaking, or moaning. I want to cum badly as Master works me, but know he will punish me if I do.

16

I'm dripping on the table when Master is done spanking my needy pussy. He discards the crop on the floor behind him.

"Kneel up," Master orders and I do, keeping my eyes down, affording me the view of his coppery disarray of hair disappearing between my legs while I hear him lapping and slurping at my pleasure puddle.

"Your juices taste divine, sweet pet," Master praises me, and I smile softly.

Master resumes standing and grabs the end of his tie from between my breasts.

"Kiss me sweet pet, taste your juices in my mouth," Master commands and I obey.

17

Our lips meet but I do not dare look him in the eye. I can taste my juices on his lips, and again on his tongue when it invades my wanting mouth. I may taste good, but tasting Master is even more pleasurable, but I know better than to vocalize my pleasure.

Master finishes kissing me and releases the tie, stepping back.

"Stay just like that, sweet pet," Master commands before walking away, back to his workshop of devices.

I can't see what he is going after, but I know he knows my body and how to elicit a response.

18

The room is silent except for my deep breaths and Master's movements out of my sight. The anticipation of what he's going after is building and I want to look, but know Master will punish me. Sometimes I do make mistakes to garner punishments, because his are so wonderful, but I know that the pleasure he can provide will outweigh any pleasurable punishment he could dole out.

Master's body finally returns before me and I silently sigh when I see the coils of silky black, nylon rope hanging from his strong hands. Master is going to tie me up… Yes!

19

"I'm going to unbuckle your hands, sweet pet, but don't you move until I move you. Are we clear?" Master asks.

"Yes, Master, green, Master," I reply, letting him know that I understand and am ok with the current course of play.

Master knows me well enough to never go against my hard limits, such as drawing blood or things with bodily excretions. Other than those, I'm pretty much up for almost anything. But I have to get back into the submissive mindset, and the length of rope that is draped over my shoulders helps me.

Master unbuckles my wrists.

20

My skin feels sensitive after the leather belt, but I know that it will only get more sensitive after the ropes.

"Release," Master commands as he jerks on my left wrist, and I allow my fingers to loosen their grip on one another, but do not move my arms, allowing Master to do so when he chooses.

When the first knot is pulled against my flesh, my skin breaks out in anticipation, small bumps racing across the surface, highlighted by the light sheen of anticipatory sweat that covers me.

Master begins to coil the rope slowly around my left wrist.

21

The rope covers my skin from my wrist to my forearm, and it feels luxurious. Master places my left arm down my back and commands me to leave it there. I obey.

Moving my right arm, Master binds it in the same manner as my left arm, placing it behind me before he begins to join the two bindings.

I hear a chain being pulled, and know he's pulling one down from above. My thoughts are confirmed when I feel the cold metal against my fingertips as Master places the chain between my hands and loops it around my bindings.

22

Clink, clink, clink. Master pulls the chain tighter and my arms are pulled up behind me, away from my body.

The chain stops when my shoulders strain. Master knows my physical limits. He knows me so well. He's been my master for over a year now and always takes good care of me.

Another length of rope is draped over my shoulders and Master moves in front of me once more. I can see his bare stomach from my position and my downcast eyes.

Master has a small trail of coppery hair down his stomach. I want to lick it.

23

I watch Master's little line of fur move as he begins to wrap the nylon ropes around my chest, weaving them around my breasts, making them stand forth for him, begging for touch.

Tighter and tighter the ropes are woven, pressing against my hypersensitive skin. The slow, methodical manner in which Master was binding me made me acutely aware of his flesh against mine, the nylon against my skin.

I could feel the blood pulsating in my breasts, my nipples aching for touch from Master. But Master wouldn't touch me yet. We still had a very long way to go.

24

"Kneel up," Master commands and I do so, grateful for the release of pressure on my shoulders.

While they will be sore later, I know Master always provides aftercare for me. He takes such good care of his sweet pet.

Master moves to the side of me and then returns with more black nylon rope. He begins to loop it around my waist, tightening it before adding coils around the tops of my thighs. Master is careful to not touch me where I want it most. Master can be evil at times like now, when I want his touch badly.

25

Once my waist and thighs are secure, Master moves out of my line of sight and I feel him behind me, his hands on my crossed ankles.

"Release," Master commands and I unclasp my ankles for him to manipulate how he sees fit. When I feel the nylon rope encasing them, I inwardly sigh, not allowing him to hear it. I do so love being bound for my master. But at this moment, I need to ask Master for something before I'm totally bound for him and completely unable to move.

"Master may I speak?" I ask.

"Yes you may."

26

"Master may I stretch," I ask politely, keeping my body still for him is a feat at times, and Master has moved particularly slow tonight.

"No you may not," Master replies as he tightens the knots around my ankles.

Shit! I really could use a stretch or two, but I'm not going to die if I don't get it.

"How are we, sweet pet?" Master asks as he laces all of my bindings together to control my movements.

"Green, Master," I reply and really do mean it, for the moment. I only have ever had to safe word once before.

27

Once my ankles are bound like my wrists, and I'm completely at his mercy, Master lowers the chain holding my arms and I can feel my muscles are relieved.

"On your stomach, sweet pet, head up here," Master commands and points to where he wants me.

I quickly comply and then hear the sounds of the chain again. I can feel the chain sliding against my skin and around the bindings at my ankles, waist, and wrists.

Master slowly pulls on the chain, raising me up into the air, hovering my needy body over the table.

"How are we, sweet pet?"

28

"Green, Master," I reply as my body is effortlessly lifted up into the air.

There is a track system above me, set into the ceiling, and with it Master is able to move me away from the table.

Locking me into place, suspended in the air, Master walks back to his workshop table and I hear him gathering more items. When I feel his hands caressing my knees, I want to moan.

Master is touching me, Master is caressing me. Thank you Master.

I feel the leather, rather than see it, and Master clasps a leather cuff around each knee.

29

Master fastens the leather and then strings rope through the loops on them, draping it over my back. He pulls it tight and my knees spread so wide it hurts, but I welcome the pain, trying my best to bite back a moan, but apparently some of it escapes.

"Did my sweet pet just make a noise?" Master asks and I close my eyes, realizing my mistake. He's waiting for my answer so I admit my fault.

"Yes Master," I reply knowing he wants more from he, he's waiting for me to say the words.

"Master may I be punished?"

30

"Yes you may, naughty girl," Master replies and I hang my head shamefully.

I know he prefers his sweet pet over his naughty girl, but I do mess up from time to time. As Master walks away from me, he nudges my suspended body and I start swinging and twisting slightly, unable to control the motion.

As I twist and swivel in the air, I see what had been waiting for me...an anal plug, a magic wand, and a suede, low intensity flogger, which he knows I love.

Master steps in front of me. I see punishment in his hand.

31

Master is holding a rubber flogger, all sting and no pleasure, unless you're a pain slut, which I can be from time to time. Today, however, I'm all about pleasure. I know I messed up and must face the consequences.

"No moving, naughty girl. And count them out the way I like it or you'll get five more on top of your ten," Master orders. I will comply.

"Warm up first," Master explains when his bare hand contacts my anxious ass.

I feel him rubbing my skin, and then the smacks begin, light at first, but growing heavier and harder.

32

Master hasn't told me I can make noises yet, so I hold them in while he warms up my ass, standing in between my spread knees to do so. I sway with each swat of his hand, and bite the insides of my cheeks to ensure I don't make a sound.

My ass is burning when he is done and I know things will only get worse. Master's punishments used to be with a much kinder flogger, but I'm a pro at receiving now. Master made sure to train his sweet pet right.

Master shows me the rubber flogger again.

33

I know he's showing me it to make sure I'm ready, and I am.

"Count them out, naughty girl. And when we're done, I want my sweet pet back or there will be no cumming for the entire night. You don't want that do you?" Master asks. "You may answer me."

"No Master, your sweet pet does not want that. Master may I receive my punishment now?" I ask, knowing how it pleases him.

"Yes you may, and count out loud, but no cumming. You may move your body as long as you don't shy from the strikes," Master explains.

34

I know it's coming, but the feel of the first swat makes me gasp and my body twitch.

"One Master," I call out and then remember what else I'm supposed to say. "Master may I have another?"

"Yes you may," Master replies and the rubber flogger connects with my quickly aching cheeks.

The flogger impacts with my ass again.

"Two Master. Master may I have another?" The third swat had me wanting to scream, but I just flinch heavily after the impact and let out a harsh breath.

"Three Master. Master may I have another?"

This continues on to ten.

35

I am a panting, sweaty, pained sweet pet by the time all ten swats have been delivered. Some might consider my punishment extreme, but we have worked up to these over the course of our year together.

Master discards the rubber flogger and grabs some ointment to tend to my punished ass.

I hiss slightly, quickly biting it off fearing another punishment, but Master continues on tending to me.

"That's my sweet girl, took her punishment exceptionally well. Now you deserve some pleasure. Do you agree my sweet pet? You may answer," Master says, finishing tending to my sore ass.

36

"Yes, Master. Your sweet pet would like some pleasure," I reply in a strained voice.

Master chuckles darkly at me and walks away from me once more. I have a feeling that I will not be getting the flogger I love so much because of the current state of my ass, but Master knows many ways to pleasure me.

He stands back in front of my suspended form and I feel, rather than see the nipple clamps on my already sensitive, throbbing, needy buds.

Tightening them, Master tugs on each one and I want to moan, but keep quiet instead.

37

Master laughs at his actions, knowing how I love him playing with my breasts. Master can be evil at times, but everything he does is all for me and my pleasure. Master takes care of his sweet pet.

Master moves behind me and I mentally sigh when I feel his skin against my sopping pussy. Master has me so wet, that I could literally cum from the slightest thing now. But Master hasn't given me permission yet.

"Is my sweet pet ready to receive her pleasure?" Master asks, purring the words at me.

Master can be so affectionate at times.

38

"You may answer me," Master gives me permission and I almost cry my response.

"Master, your sweet pet is ready. Master may I receive my pleasure?" I ask and Master's reply has me giddy.

"Yes you may, sweet pet."

Instead of continuing to touch me, Master walks away and then steps in front of me, showing me an egg timer.

"You have five minutes to cum, and you may only cum once in those five minutes. You choose when you do it, but remember, you only get one time before the buzzer," Master informs me and then sets the timer.

39

I hear the ticking as time starts to count down, taking me closer to the no cum zone. But Master isn't touching me so how am I to cum? Just when I'm about to start trying on my own, I feel it.

"Dance for me, sweet pet, and let me hear your pleasure," Master croons and I silently smile.

Master is behind me and is inserting something deep within my sopping pussy. It's large and it stretches me, then he switches it on and I'm writhing under the sensation.

I can feel it building, my orgasm, I can do this.

40

I'm close. I can feel it. I'm going to do it. Master will be so pleased with his sweet pet.

Stronger. Panting picks up.

Faster. Moaning is louder.

Harder. Master pumps the object into me with a near reckless abandon.

I'm going to… I'm going to… I'm going to…

Master suddenly turns the object off and I'm left whimpering and panting.

"Sweet pet, you only have three minutes left now. Are you going to be naughty girl again?" Master asks, clucking his tongue.

"No, Master. Master may I have my pleasure please?" Master, please let me show you I'm good.

41

"Yes you may, sweet pet," Master purrs as he switches the device back on and resumes thrusting it into me.

My orgasm has half disappeared, but I feel it coming back quickly, and even stronger than before.

I know I need to cum to please Master, so I do my own breath play, holding my breath to make everything intensify.

It's coming. My walls are pulsating, my chest is heaving, my nipples throbbing.

I take a sharp breath and hold it again just as Master presses on my clit.

"Oh god!" I scream out. "Thank you, Master! I'm cumming, Master!"

42

Master removes the object from me and I hear it turn off, but I'm too far gone to really notice.

I'm panting heavily and I jump slightly when Master's hand cups my sensitive pussy. He doesn't touch me to elicit pleasure, merely feeling around.

I discover why when he walks in front of me and pops the button of his pants, letting them drop down to his slightly bent knees.

Master's erection is rigid and standing straight forward, and I watch him grasp it with his hand, making it glisten in the lights as Master coats himself with my juices.

43

I'm suddenly salivating for Master's cock as I watch him massage my release into his shaft.

"Master may I clean you off?" I ask, keeping my eyes trained on his hand gripping his cock.

Master chuckles darkly, apparently amused by my eagerness.

"Yes you may, sweet pet," Master concedes just as the timer buzzes. "And you did exceptionally well. I believe that earns you more pleasure."

Master grabs hold of the chain that has me suspended and suddenly I'm moving through the air, back towards the table.

I'm lowered onto it and I open my mouth, patiently awaiting Master's cock.

44

Master doesn't make me wait long, and soon he stands before me, dick ready and waiting.

My mouth is still open and Master wastes no time plunging himself into it, grasping hold of my hair as he begins to slowly fuck my face.

I tighten my lips around his shaft and use my tongue to begin cleaning me off of Master, and he tastes especially delicious tonight.

I relax my throat the way Master taught me so long ago, and take him all the way in.

Master is grunting as he thrusts against my face. I can't wait to swallow.

45

Master's grip on my hair is secure, so secure that I couldn't move, not that I want to. I'm here for his pleasure…for his use…only for him. He is Master and I'm his sweet pet who is loyal, faithful, and always wanting to please.

Master's grunts turn to short moans and I know he's close. I allow my teeth to very gently scrape the skin of his shaft and it's all that Master needs to lose it.

"Fuck, shit, unf! Yeah, swallow for me, sweet pet. Swallow all I give you," Master growls as his release jets down my throat.

46

I eagerly swallow Master's cum, grateful for the gift of being allowed to do so.

When Master finally pulls his slowly softening cock from my mouth, his breathing has slowed back down and he's petting my head, smoothing my hair back.

"Such a sweet pet, my good little sweet pet," Master croons at me and I want to purr under his affections. "You may thank me now."

"Thank you Master for the gift of your release," I say, adoration lacing every word.

"You're welcome, sweet pet," Master replies, then walks to my side, removing the chain run through my bindings.

47

"What color are we, sweet pet?" Master asks as he removes the chain and the cuffs on my knees.

"Green, Master," I reply as Master allows my body to straighten out.

I am still bound at my ankles, my waist and thighs, my chest, and my wrists, but it feels luxurious to lie out along the padded table.

Master slowly rubs the exposed areas of my body, a welcome relief to my muscles. I hold in the contented sounds of the rub down as Master has not told me I could make them.

"Are we ready for more, sweet pet?"

48

"Yes, Master," I reply, not saying more even though I want to beg him to just fuck me and get it over with.

Master isn't one to be rushed in the playroom. He has his methods and I have learned to go with them and be happy with what I get, when I get it. And unless I mess up, I always get it good in the end. More than once, Master has had to carry me to the bed in the room so I could recover after our scenes.

I feel, not see, Master unbind my arms and legs.

49

Each is still separately wrapped in the luxurious nylon rope, but I can actually separate them if I choose, something I will never choose to do unless Master orders it.

Master continues to rub my body which is sore and stiff from being bound and suspended, but I always welcome the acts that Master put me through.

When I am back to a relaxed state, I feel Master gingerly begin to touch my cheeks, checking for tenderness from my earlier punishment.

"How are we here, sweet pet? Sore, or can you handle more?" Master asks.

"Green, Master. More please, Master."

50

"That's my sweet pet," Master croons at me and I take personal pleasure in knowing I please him so.

I lay there awaiting instructions from Master, and they come quickly.

"On the floor, hands and knees, just the way I like you," Master commands and I scamper down the built in stairs and onto the floor, just beside his right leg, back arched so my ass is in the air, knees spread wide for his viewing pleasure, and my chest low to the ground so my nipples, which are throbbing with need and from the bindings, drag on the floor.

51

Master walks around me, inspecting my position, dragging his finger tips up and down my form, but I don't move, speak, or make any sort of sound. Master hasn't given me permission.

"Crawl to the shackles, sweet pet," Master orders and I almost visibly shiver.

Master knows how I love being shackled for him. Master knows all I love and all that brings me pleasure.

I eagerly crawl in my difficult position, a move I've perfected over the past year, and position myself underneath the hanging cuffs, in between the ones on the floor for my ankles.

"On your feet."

52

I quickly get to my feet, spread them shoulder width apart, and clasp my hands behind my head just as Master likes it. My eyes are downcast so I see his trail of hair and below when he moves to stand in front of me.

"Give me your hands, sweet pet," Master says and I release my grasp on myself and place my hands in his waiting ones.

Master squeezes them for a moment, as if in reassurance, then pulls each arm out and up, positioning it in the leather shackles hanging from the chains.

"Good sweet pet, perfect form."

53

Master compliments my perfect form for him and I inwardly smile. I'm not supposed to move and I even take that as far as my mouth. I never know when Master will decide to extend my no movement rule to facial features, but I play it safe for him.

Master has me spread my legs further and I see him crouch down, fastening the shackles around each bound ankle.

I take in his coppery disarray and want to bury my fingers in it, but I know that Master would never allow it.

Fully fastened in, Master pulls the chains tight.

54

Pulled tightly in all directions, I am helpless to move, but trust Master and his actions.

He shocks me when he stands in front of me and reaches down, his fingers delving into my needy pussy.

A moan threatens to escape but I hold it in, hold still, and await Master's orders.

"So wet for me, sweet pet. Do you like being tied up for me?" Master asks but hasn't given me permission to answer so I stay quiet. "I believe you do enjoy it. Let's see how wet we _can_ get you."

Master walks away, returning with two floggers.

55

My downcast eyes allow me to see which he has chosen. Master knows I'm a flogger whore; I simply love being flogged across my entire body, from low to high intensity.

Master's holding the double sided rabbit fur low intensity flogger in one hand, and the horse hair medium intensity flogger in the other.

I'm tingling with anticipation and my entire body is accessible for him, shackled the way I am. I am unable to shift much in my bonds, just how Master likes me.

My eyes stay downcast as I take in Master's beautiful lower body and I wait.

56

"Can't move much, can we sweet pet? Well, I want to see how much you think you can move. I want you to dance for Master. Can you do that, sweet pet? What color?" Master asks and I moan my response.

"Yes, Master, green, Master."

"Such a horny girl, are we? Let's see how turned on this gets my sweet pet, then, if it's sufficient enough, I may just let you have some of me," Master taunts me with the idea of having his cock fill my needy pussy and I can feel my wetness begin to drip down me.

57

"My sweet pet needs to sing for me too. I've been denied her voice for too long tonight," Master says and I almost want to growl because he's the one that has made me be quiet, but no defying Master when he gives a command, not unless I want to safe word and ruin my impending pleasure.

Master walks around me and I tingle with anticipation of his actions. I know it's going to be good. Master always delivers.

The first graze is with the rabbit fur and I visibly shiver with desire, a low moan slipping from my lips.

58

"My sweet pet can do better," Master says as he swings this time with the horse hair, the resounding strike causing me to gasp and sway as I groan louder.

"Much better, sweet pet. Are you enjoying yourself, sweet pet?" Master asks as I feel the knob of a flogger slide between my spread legs, rubbing deliciously up against my pussy.

I moan even louder as Master works my clit with one flogger and then the rabbit fur connects with my aching breasts, straining against the bindings.

"Ahhhhh," I cry out with pleasure as Master strikes my engorged breasts again.

59

The tips of the tails lick my nipples and I began to lean into each strike, begging with my body and my moans for more friction.

Master continues to work my clit with the other flogger handle and I can feel an orgasm building.

Master seems to sense it, because he pulls that flogger away, making me whimper disappointedly.

"Did I say my sweet pet can cum?" Master asks and he slaps my pussy with the horse hair flogger, drenching the strands in my own juices.

I'm writhing with the need and desire to cum, but Master doesn't allow it.

60

"Ugh!" I cry out as Master smacks my pussy again with the horse hair flogger, making me even wetter, if it's possible.

"My sweet pet wants to cum, doesn't she? I think she needs to beg for it, beg Master for pleasure," Master coos at me and I dissolve into a needy mess, hanging limply from the shackles.

"Please, Master may I cum? Master may I? Please, Master may I receive pleasure from you?" I begin to spout anything and everything, wanting and needing a release and Master chuckles at my efforts.

"Yes you may, sweet pet," Master says softly.

61

I'm ready to cry in ecstasy, but I know what Master will do to me will be even more delicious than just the permission.

I hear Master put the floggers down and walk before me. My downcast eyes can see his heaving chest almost pressed flush against my body. I feel Master's hands begin to slide against the ropes at my waist, chest, and finally up to his tie still hanging from my neck.

Master reaches forward and picks up the loose ends and grasps the knot, pulling it tighter until I can feel it begin to constrict my breath.

62

"I want to hear every single second of your pleasure, sweet pet, and you better dance for me," Master growls in my ear as he tightens the tie slightly more.

I can still breathe, but the slight constriction is enough to heighten everything.

"What color, sweet pet?"

"Green, Master, always green for you, Masterrrrrrrrrr," I say and moan the end because his strong hand finally slides between my legs, finding my swollen pussy as he begins to stroke it.

"Ahhh," I cry out as his finger slips between my swollen, drenched lips, and finds my throbbing clit, flicking it roughly.

63

I let out a whimper when Master's lips touch my own, his kiss starting out sweet...lingering, then turning rougher and harsher as his fingers match the mood. Abruptly, though, his lips break from mine.

"You're not dancing, sweet pet. I told you to dance," Master growls as he punches on my clit roughly, just how I like it, and my hips sway forward wanting more.

"That's it, sweet pet. Dance your beautiful body for Master, show me how much you want it."

"Ahhh," I cry out when he releases my clit, plunging two fingers deep inside of my wet core.

64

"How many times can you cum for me, sweet pet? Shall we see?" Master asks as he pinches my engorged nipple just as he curls his fingers, hitting my spot and tapping, sending me over the edge.

My body gyrates under his control. I can feel myself soaking his hand and arm.

"That's one, sweet pet. Think you can go for another?" Master asks as he releases my nipple and reaches behind him.

"Yes, Master; green, Master," I reply as I watch through heavily lidded, downcast eyes, Master producing a bullet vibrator from behind him.

I'm about to cum hard.

65

Master places the bullet in the palm of his hand that is still buried deep in me, and turns it on, placing the remote in his pocket.

The moment the vibrations hit my clit, Master curls his fingers again and I cry out in joyous pleasure.

My entire body is beginning to shake, my hips are swaying to press my clit into the bullet more, and Master is working my nipples with his free hand, twisting them as I scream.

"Master! So good, Master!" I moan loudly, then draw in a sharp breath and tense, another orgasm wracking my body.

66

"That's two, sweet pet," Master coos at me, once more releasing my nipples.

Master cups my face with his hand while pressing the other harder into me, the bullet vibrator jolting my clit with devilish buzzes.

"Give me another and I'll give you more of me," Master commands, because that is what it really is, and I know I have to comply.

Besides, I want as much of him as I can get. Plus, we haven't had near enough time in the playroom recently, and I'm a greedy sweet pet.

"Ready for another one?' Master asks and I nod eagerly.

67

Master drops to his knees and takes the bullet in his free hand as he begins to furiously pound my soaked pussy with the other, slipping a third finger in.

"Ah, oh god!" I cry out, feeling the orgasm quickly build.

Master starts tapping the vibrating bullet against my clit, intensifying the sensation, causing me to moan incoherent words.

"Come for me, sweet pet. Cum for Master and show him who your body belongs to, who you belong to," Master urges me and the gruffness of his voice combined with his fingers and the bullet send me over the edge.

68

My release rips through my pussy, surging forth in a violent squirt of my cum. Master shocks me by quickly dropping the bullet, leaving it buzzing spastically on the floor, then latches his mouth onto my pussy, sucking on my clit like he needed it to survive.

His lips and tongue work me, keeping my orgasm building and gushing. I'm panting, writhing, and covered in a layer of sweat. Master doesn't stop licking, nibbling, and sucking my pussy until I gush forth again, filling his mouth with my juices.

When he finally pulls away, I fall limp in my bonds.

69

My ears are ringing, my vision spotty, and my body feels as if it's floating. I register some buzzing sound dying off and then Master is before me, his body pressed to mine.

"What color are we, sweet pet?" Master asks in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Green," I say softly as Master places reverent kisses on my face.

"I'm going to unclasp your legs now, can you stand on them?" Master asks and I nod my head yes.

Master kneels before me and I take in his bare, muscular back. The cords of brawn shift under his skin.

70

Master removes one shackle, then the other, and places my feet gently back on the floor. My knees threaten to buckle on me so Master helps support my weight as he stands back up and presses his body to mine.

"I'm undoing your wrists now, sweet pet. Hold onto me if you need to," Master instructs in his firm, yet caring voice.

When he releases the first arm shackle, I slip slightly and Master catches me, wrapping my arm around his neck for me. He keeps one arm around my waist, holding me, and undoes the other shackle one handed.

71

Finally free of the shackles, Master picks me up, not trusting me to walk or crawl, and I see him carrying me to the bed in the room. It is a medieval masterpiece of heavy wood, large headboard and footboard, ornate carvings, and black satin sheets. This bed is a serious orgasm waiting to happen.

"On your stomach, ass in the air," Master commands sharply as he gently sets me on the bed, a massive contradiction but I know that is just Master's way.

I comply and get into position as gracefully as I can manage with half limp legs.

72

I hear Master chuckle darkly as he watches me fumble with the position.

"You can't be done already, sweet pet. I haven't fucked you yet," Master states in a neutral tone, almost as if he's bored, but I know the game he's playing, and it works like a charm.

I will my body to comply and get into position, my ass up as far as my legs and back will allow, and I spread my knees a little wider than normal just for Master's pleasure.

"Oh my sweet pet is such an eager little slut for Master's cock, isn't she?"

73

I don't reply as the change of position warrants a new set of rules. Master is particular like that, but I'm not complaining. I love how Master is all the time.

"Can my sweet pet handle Master's big cock? Does she want it? Can she handle cumming again?" Master asks as I hear his rustling around behind me. I know he's undressing and I'm dripping in anticipation.

"What color are we, sweet pet? Are you green for Master's dick?"

"Green, Master. So very green for your glorious dick," I pant out, my words full of desire for Master's hard cock.

74

Master purrs under my words, his fingers stroke the skin of my back, tracing the length of my spine. As they round the curve of my ass, I want to sway my hips to taunt him, but you don't taunt Master and enjoy the repercussions.

Master's fingers graze past my puckered entrance until they reach my swollen lips.

"Should I fuck my sweet pet here?" Master asks as he slips a finger in me, coating it in my juices. "Or should I fuck my sweet pet here?" Master removes his finger from me and slides it to my other entrance.

75

Master's moistened finger presses against my ass and slides in slightly. Master holds it there and reaches for my pussy with his other hand. Another finger slides into my pussy and Master slowly alternates the piston motion of them, teasing me in an excruciating manner.

I want to beg him to fuck me, to pick a hole and get on with it, but I remain silent as Master decides what is best for us…it's his job after all.

"I think…" Master begins, drawing it out. "I think I'll fuck my sweet pet's sweet pussy tonight, save the other for tomorrow."

76

Master removes his fingers and I feel his hands on my hips as the bed dips slightly with his weight. His knees are against my calves as he gets into position.

"You better give Master a Broadway musical tonight, sweet pet. Anything less and you won't cum again until I say," Master orders and I'm more than happy to oblige.

I've just been given the freedom to move, scream, wiggle, and moan as Master fucks me...that's like the key to my own kingdom!

"What color, sweet pet?" Master asks.

"Green, Master," I reply and then hiss as Master slides in.

77

"Oh fuck!" I cry out when Master suddenly thrusts forward, burying himself deep inside of me.

"That's it, sweet pet. Tell Master how much you love him fucking your pussy," Master grunts out, a word with each thrust.

"AH! Oh Master! Fuck me, Master!" I scream as he grips my hips tighter and thrusts even harder.

My whole body is tensing and twitching; Master's tie is still tight around my neck making everything more intense.

Master remembers his tie too, and he thrusts forward again, stilling flush against me. He lays down my back, his arms reaching for his tie.

78

"We're not done yet, sweet pet," Master growls in my ear as he loosens the tie.

"Unf!" I groan as Master swivels his hips against me, driving his dick deeper in.

He finally gets the tie undone, but doesn't remove it, instead swiveling it around so he can hold the ends.

"I'm going to ride you so hard, sweet pet. You better sing me a symphony," Master commands and I almost orgasm instantly, but hold it in as Master hasn't given permission.

Master rights himself on his knees, grasps that tie in his hands, pulling it tight against my throat.

79

Master sets a slow, punishing pace, each thrust accompanies a jerk of the tie, and I am seconds away from cumming with Master's movements.

"Master may I…oh god!" I break off with a moan as Master starts thrusting faster.

"Hmmm?" Master asks, a smile in his voice as he continues to fuck me.

"Master may I cummmmm?" I moan again under Master's movements.

"Not yet, sweet pet," Master growls as he starts a faster pace against me.

Master's getting close to cumming by his suddenly erratic movements. Playroom time is just as teasing for Master as it is for me.

80

Suddenly, Master stops and I whimper loudly at the emptiness I feel. Master chuckles at me and then releases his tie.

"Flip," is all he says and I know what is expected of me.

I keep my eyes on my chest, and finally close them to make sure I don't look in Master's eyes, lest I want to be punished.

No thank you, I'd rather cum tonight.

Master grips my knees and spreads them, shoving them beside my body as he gets into position again.

"No cumming, but I still want you to sing and dance for me, sweet pet."

81

Master slides back into me, filling me once more, and I moan as he sets a languid pace, drawing out every second of pleasure he desires.

I can feel his body begin to lower against mine, his hands moving further up my body, and I keep my eyes shut, but my moans echo throughout the room as he slowly, but roughly, thrusts into me over and over.

"Better not cum yet, sweet pet," Master grunts, his voice right in front of me, above me.

I clench my eyes as I moan loudly, and Master's hand closes around my throat, squeezing.

82

My breaths are shorter as Master grasps my slender neck, squeezing it roughly. I fucking love it.

I'm seconds away from cumming, my whole body quivering with need, want, and desire as I try to hold it off to please Master. He knows I'm close to losing it and speeds his thrusts up for me.

"You ready to cum, sweet pet? Ready to coat Master's cock with your sweet nectar?" Master growls and it takes all I have to answer him.

"Yes...Master...fuck...Master...Master may I...may I cum?" I beg one last time, barely accomplishing speaking I'm beyond gone to the sensations.

83

Master's rough thrusts become almost brutal as he squeezes my neck slightly tighter and he growls one more command.

"Cum for me, sweet pet. Fucking come on Master's cock. Drench me, sweet pet. Give me your pleasure!"

The moment Master gives me permission I begin to lose it, coming undone around him. My whole body spasms as the orgasm begins in my toes and works its way through my entire body, setting off tremors of euphoria in its wake.

Master releases feral grunts as he fucks me, the grunts becoming one long animalistic growl as he finally stills deep within.

84

I'm so far gone I am only vaguely aware of Master releasing my neck and slipping out of my body. My legs are limp, as are my arms, and I drift in and out of a blissful state of rest.

I can hear Master moving about the room, and then feel something warm and moist on me, cleaning up the mess between my legs and inside of me.

Something cool presses against my forehead, wiping it gently.

I daze out again and come back when I feel my legs being lifted one at a time, the ropes finally coming off.

85

I finally focus my eyes and see Master's nude form standing at the side of the bed, gently unbinding my limbs and rubbing ointment into the flesh.

I keep my eyes on Master's hands as he skillfully begins to unbind my things and pelvis, taking time to massage the ointment into that area.

My skin is discolored and indented where the ropes were, but Master's touch on the newly exposed flesh is nearly enough to push me over the edge again.

I let out a contented sigh, forgetting Master's rules momentarily, and stop myself halfway through it, clenching my lips.

86

Master pauses his actions and I can feel his eyes on me, but I don't dare meet his gaze.

"It's ok, sweet pet. Let me hear how much you enjoy this. This is all for you, sweet pet. Does it feel good?" Master asks, his tone still authoritative but sweeter now as he provides aftercare.

I finish my sigh and let my eyes close as Master finishes with my waist. I feel the bed dip beside me and Master pulling me into a sitting position.

The ropes around my chest are next and my breasts throb as they are released.

87

I hiss slightly when Master begins to rub the ointment into that flesh due to the blood rush, but it quickly becomes a low moan of pleasure as he turns the ointment application into a massage.

"Lay down, sweet pet," Master commands and I shift and lay on my stomach for Master.

He resumes the massage, leaving no area unrubbed, and I can feel myself nodding off.

Before I can fully succumb to sleep, I feel Master pulling me back up and into his lap. He gently grips my chin and tilts my face toward his. My eyes stay downcast.

88

"Scene's over, baby," Edward says softly and my eyes shoot upward, finally looking into his vivid emerald ones, and I smile.

Edward leans in and kisses me softly and my hands begin to freely roam his body. I want more from him, more from my Edward, but our kiss is interrupted by my traitorous body yawning, openly showing my exhaustion from our playtime.

"Let's go to bed, Bella," Edward says and he stands up, cradling me in his arms, and walks out of the playroom and to our bedroom.

Edward carries me to our bed, depositing me gently on it.

89

"Thirsty?" he asks and I nod, too tired to speak.

Edward runs out of the room and returns a minute later with a bottle of water, having it already open when he hands it to me.

I greedily drink half of the bottle before handing it back to him, and then snuggle down in the sheets, patting the bed next to me for him to join me.

Edward puts the lid back on the bottle and climbs in the bed with me, cuddling up to me as he holds me in his arms.

"I have something of yours," Edward says.

90

I raise an eyebrow, not sure what he is talking about until he picks up my left hand and slides my ring back onto my ring finger, effectively covering my tattoo around the base of it.

The tattoo is my collar for my Master, not really traditional but it was what Master wanted for his sweet pet, especially after Edward had proposed to me. And I knew that sweet pet would never have another Master.

I look at my wedding ring and smile, loving how the gold glints in the light.

"So, how was your first scene as my wife?"

91

I look into Edward's eyes, the eyes of my husband and Master, and smile.

"It was everything I could have hoped for," I answer honestly, because it really was.

Four years ago we started dating and we discovered we each had kinkier sides. Edward and I played around, trained, and learned each other's limits, and one year prior, we entered the roles of Master and sweet pet...the first for each other.

We have worked together and perfected what we both know, like, and want, and are the best dominant and submissive for each other. Edward and Master are my life.

92

Edward has been around more lately than before due to the wedding planning, and I know that he has missed letting Master out to play. So, that is why my private wedding present to my husband was my submission, his sweet pet, a gift greater than anything I could have given him.

Edward eagerly accepted the gift of his sweet pet for the night, and we ended up leaving our own wedding reception early. Most guests thought we were heading to the airport, but that's tomorrow. Tonight was set aside as the first playtime of Master and his sweet pet.

93

"I love you, Bella," Edward whispers in my ear after he turns the light off, and I snuggle up under his chin, comfortable in the arms of my husband.

"I love you too," I reply right before slipping off to sleep.

Safe in Edward's embrace, I sleep soundly, dreaming of our life together up to that point, and the many more wonderful moments we will share in the future.

They may happen with Master and his sweet pet, or with Edward and Bella, but either way I know that they will be amazing, just like life with my Edward...my Master.


	3. Update on Original Fiction

Update on Original Fiction

So back in October, I finished my last fanfiction and moved to writing only original fiction. I started out with NaNoWriMo (a challenge to write 50,000 words in 30 days) and I did it, writing 2/3rds of my first original fiction. I finished it up by the end of December and then had it preread by several, and edited by two.

Submissions to literary agents started after that and I was rejected by all, but it was kind of expected as I know how hard it is for a new author to obtain a literary agent without near bribery conditions or heavy connections, especially in the erotica genre. So, I moved to submitting to publishing houses after that and was shocked to have two interested in publishing my book. The first loved it as is, but the second wanted massive changes to the point that it would not have been my book anymore. I couldn't go with the second when they told me I'd have to even change character names, so I declined any further work with them on the book and accepted the first offer.

I am pleased to announce that my first book, Master of OZ, will be published through Pink Flamingo Publications, one of the leading erotica publishers out there. They have been in the business for nearly 20 years and know their stuff. Master of OZ will be offered in print (softback) and ebook formats (for all digital readers), and I should have a hard release date in the next few weeks. It's looking like Master of OZ will be released sometime in June.

Now, I am pleased to provide all of you with the summary of Master of OZ and an excerpt for your reading pleasure. Also, if you would like to stay connected with me and follow all of my publishing and future writing updates, you can find me several ways. On Twitter I am SavannahJalayne. On Facebook you can friend my author page at facebook dot com / savannah dot Jalayne. You can also 'like' my author page at facebook dot com / savannahjalayneauthor. Just remove any necessary spaces and replace the dots with actual periods.

**Here are a few of the comments the prereaders sent back about Master of OZ:**

*HOLY SHIT BATMAN- the bathroom sex is...oh my god HOT!

*I love that you give just enough detail but don't waste space with filler.

*I love how he takes care of her right from the start.

*The story was sweet and hot all in one little package. :-)

*Like I said first off, I love it! Great great great...I want more...of course. :-D

**Here is the summary and a few teasers:**

**Summary:**

Dominance, submission, BDSM, and a tension-filled attraction so great that it cannot be fought by kindergarten teacher, Dorothy Gale, and local businessman and BDSM dungeon owner, Kingsley Ozburn has the two in a seductive dance filled with pleasure, pain, denial, and desire that explodes when the two cannot restrain their passion for one another.

When Dorothy Gale moves to Wichita, Kansas to begin her teaching career, she also embarks on an erotic journey she started in Kansas City, discovering her deepest desires, her wildest fantasies, and her most erotic dreams under the firm hand of local BDSM club owner, Kingsley Ozburn. Dorothy has only had minor BDSM experiences but identifies with her naturally submissive nature and tries to expand on her limited knowledge of the lifestyle by attending a local club. However, a bad experience nearly happens and is thwarted by Henry and Emily Lyman, a married couple into the D/s lifestyle. Henry and Emily bring Dorothy to OZ, local BDSM club and dungeon owned by Kingsley Ozburn, and her new life as a submissive begins. Through a series of unplanned punishments in OZ, submissive Dorothy Gale and owner of the club and Dominant Kingsley Ozburn find themselves constantly thrust together. Obviously attracted to one another, the pair tries to not act on their feelings but emotions win out and their resulting encounters are explosive. Can the two continue to fight their building desires for one another, or will passion win out and bring them together in fiery ways? Master of OZ will take you on a journey through the world of BDSM, submission, dominance, and the fight against desires of the mind, body and soul. Who will end up together and what will have to happen for happiness at the end? Read Master of OZ and discover the answers.

**Teasers:**

Teaser 1 - "Unbutton my jeans, pet," Kingsley commanded and Dorothy's eyelids grew heavy as her want for him increased.

He watched her shift her hips back and forth as if she was trying to get friction where she wanted it most. Kingsley would have none of that. His subs came by his work, his touch, and not by their own.

"No trying to get yourself off, pet. That's my job," Kingsley scolded her, and Dorothy pouted up at him, whimpering as she dropped her chin and looked up through her lashes. "Lovely," Kingsley whispered, looking down at Dorothy.

Teaser 2 - "I. Am. Not. Scared!" Kingsley shouted, emphasizing each word of his statement, and Dorothy quieted in front of him. "And you don't know the first thing about what I want or what I was feeling last night. That was just sex, plain and simple, nothing more, nothing less. You're being delusional if you think there was anything more than me fucking you like the little sub you are," Kingsley said, his voice dropping to a low, ominous tone at the end, and Dorothy gasped.

Teaser 3 - "That's a good girl," Master Kingsley purred in her ear, his deep gravelly voice making Dorothy even wetter, and fingers began probing at her pussy, discovering the wetness.

"Something tells me that my sweet pet is enjoying herself. Would you like more, pet? Would you like Your Lord and Sir Blaine to bring you to an orgasm so delicious that you won't know your own name afterward? Do you want the sensation orgasm, pet? Do you want to cum for Your Lord?" Master Kingsley asked, his voice reverberating deep in Dorothy's soul.

"Yes, My Lord," Dorothy moaned, her voice sounding off, distant, and not like her, but Dorothy was too needy for release that she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Sir Blaine, remove her blindfold, retrieve a crop for yourself, and a flogger for me, make sure your crop has a long enough handle to avoid my swing," Master Kingsley instructed but his body stayed close to Dorothy and she instinctively leaned into it. "Don't worry, pet, I'm going to make sure you cum hard and know who it's for. Who will your orgasm be for, sweet pet?" Master Kingsley asked lowly, his words whispered directly in her ear.

"For you, My Lord," Dorothy said breathlessly and she trembled when he laughed again in her ear.

Teaser 4 - "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Kingsley asked, scaring her out of her thoughts.

"N…nothing," Dorothy lied and the look on Kingsley's face told her that he knew she was.

"Want to rethink that answer?" he asked as he began to disrobe and Dorothy's eyes widened as she took in his muscular frame that was being slowly revealed by his striptease.

"No?" Dorothy replied but it came out like a question.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, pet," Kingsley said and Dorothy's body tensed at the name he called her. "And it's My Lord, right now, pet."

"My Lord?"

"Don't speak, just feel. We still need to talk about earlier, but you need to relax and there is definitely one way for you to do that."

"H…how, My Lord?" Dorothy asked quietly, her voice nearly unheard over the showerheads and the heavy breaths she was taking.

"I said 'don't speak' and I'm going to fuck you. You need a good fucking, don't you?" Master Kingsley asked and Dorothy nodded, unwilling and unable to lie to him. "And I need one too. And I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, of trying to deny what my body wants from you, of refusing our bodies the pleasure we both know will happen. Are you ready for me to fuck you, pet?"

Teaser 5 - "Enjoying yourself, pet?" Master Kingsley asked Dorothy when she began to pant lightly under the still light swats from Henry.

"Yes, My Lord," Dorothy replied, her mouth dropping open immediately afterward in a silent moan as Henry struck her harder, the ends of the flogger hitting right between her legs.

"Interesting reaction, pet," Master Kingsley said, the corners of his eyes crinkling though his mouth remained stoic. "You know, many subs enjoy the feel of the flogger against their flesh, striking, teasing, enticing a reaction. It appears you enjoy it too. Your face is growing flushed, your pupils are dilating, your mouth is open as you pant, and your breasts are heaving deliciously with each short, quick breath you take. Do you think you would like to join this club, enter the training program, and see if there is more you enjoy? More you want? A deeper level of submission you can reach? I can sense your hesitation to submit already. There is something there, deep in you that desires to retain control, but your reactions are truly submissive, pet. You're enjoying this more than you'd ever allow yourself to admit, well right now that is. I think we can break that hold on control you have, what do you think? Do you want to try? Do you want to submit, Dorothy?" Master Kingsley spoke to her, his voice never changing in volume as he easily picked Dorothy apart.

She felt naked in front of him, all her secrets bared for him and anyone else watching, and the constant thud of the flogger against her flesh just heightened the nakedness she felt. But Master Kingsley was right, she wanted more, she wanted to learn, to experience, to delve deep into her desire to submit, but her unyielding hold on the control she maintained in her daily life was hard to let go.

"Yes," Dorothy whispered as the flogger intensified against her flesh, bringing her higher than before.

She felt something changing inside of her, something releasing as she became lost in Master Kingsley's gaze and the feel of Henry beating her deliciously. It was like someone was snipping her strings on control, taking it away from her little by little. Emily's voice in her ear was a quiet reassuring whisper that she wanted this, that it was perfectly normal. And Dorothy realized she really did want it, to give up control, to submit to her desires. She wanted to please, to receive loving pets and touches. To look into a pair of dominant eyes and see that she made them gleam with pride that she had submitted so perfectly. She wanted it all.

"Yes, what?" Master Kingsley asked, his voice echoing through the tunnel of sensation that had swallowed her.

"Yes, My Lord," Dorothy replied as the tunnel swallowed her vision as well and Master Kingsley was the only one she could see, could hear, could focus on.

Everything else disappeared as a delicious feeling began to rise in her, surging outward from her hot, tingling bottom, radiating through her body as it rocked with each swing of the flogger, each caress of the strands. She was flying, higher and higher, nearing something she wanted to desperately cling onto, and then it was gone, all of it was gone. The flogger didn't move against her, Emily's voice was gone, and Kingsley's gaze has changed, hardened before her, no longer delving into her soul as he picked her apart completely.

You all excited now? I am! LOL! I'll update the facebook pages and Twitter when I get a hard release date and will update here again. Thank you all for your support and I hope to have you as readers for my debut into the original fiction world. Oh, and my second book is being outlined right now. I'll update here again with the hard release date, but I wanted to let you all know that it's happening; I'm getting published with an original work of fiction!

And for those wondering, all my fanfiction stories will remain up unless the sites they are posted on remove them for some reason or another. I won't ever pull them to publish them so you will always have them here!


End file.
